Love At First Flyer
by Lostinashadow
Summary: Love... how funny to think that you could fall for someone so young. Harry has... and she's the weirdest person he could hope to love. What will his friends think? I WILL NOT BE CONTINUING THIS!
1. Love At first Flyer

He ran. But still he wasn't sure what he was running from. He ran down the street from the Burrow, not even thinking about where he was going. Suddenly he stopped. He had stopped half knowing why and half confused.  
Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was running from truth, from love, and from happiness. He ran all because she was weird. That Luna Lovegood was creepy, eerie, and down right weird. But no matter how beautiful she was, how charming her oversized eyes were he couldn't be falling for her. It all started at the end-of-term feast that acknowledged the end of the school year. Harry had been walking up the stairs to retrieve his sneak-o- scope from under one of the chairs in the Gryffindor Common room, when he saw the poster. Luna Lovegood was looking for her school supplies. Harry caught sight of her as he was walking up the stairs. She was busy hanging up another flyer. She looked helpless. She was dragging her shoulders around and it looked as if her feet couldn't carry her.  
Finally, Harry walked over to her and was most willingly going to help her look. But she refused his offer.  
"They always turn up, in the end." She told him. Then she smiled and walked away. Harry just stood there, thinking. Why was he so astonished with her? He spent the whole year with her, although it was on in saving the wizarding world. But after all they went through, after all this time, he decided he was falling, and for the weirdest girl he had ever met, much less seen!  
After the Hogwarts Express took him and his fellow classmates back home he spent only two weeks with his only living blood relatives. Then it was off to the burrow, of course after much explaining that he hated it there.  
When, finally, he arrived at the burrow he was greeted with dinner and his two very best friends, Ron and Hermione. But Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley's younger sister had invited over two guests. Hermione was, of course, was invited. Though Harry didn't see why Ginny would invite Luna Lovegood. He was happy, oh yes, he was thrilled. But he found it quite awkward being around her all of the time. He acted as if he never loved her, as if he never felt anything of her.  
On his second day of being with the Weasley's he couldn't stand it. Harry wanted to tell Luna everything. How he was loathing how she looked at Ron all of the time. Harry knew she admired him. But why couldn't the only girl he really loved love him back? 


	2. The Stars At Night

Harry stood there, looking at a sign. He was clueless now of why he had stopped. It was a red sign, shaped like a hexagon, and said STOP in the middle. Harry knew this was for cars and bike riders, but he stopped anyway. Maybe it was because he finally realized why he was running. Maybe he realized he really had to go to the bathroom. Or it might have been that he was scared.  
He had no clue where he was going, what he was going to do when he got there, or who would take him in. He could run to the Creevy brother's house. They follow him around all of the time and take pictures of him. Like he really needs pauperizes following him everywhere.  
Harry's bladder was exceptionally full so he thought it better of him to go back. When he got back to the house Luna was waiting outside. It was odd of her to be lying on the ground.  
"I knew you were coming back," She said when he opened up the gate. "The stars have away of telling fortunate people of friends."  
"So I'm your friend, now?" Harry replied.  
"Of course you are! What did you think? We only spent the whole last year together fighting- shall I say crime?" Luna shouted over the racket from the kitchen that was Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley ran out of the house and gave Harry the biggest hug he had ever had in his entire life.  
"Oh, Harry, we were so worried! Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are waiting for you up stairs. They want you too, Luna." She spat out in such a rush that saliva ran down her chin. Harry waited for Luna to get up off the ground, and then set off to Ron's room.  
When they reached the top of the stairs and opened Ron's door Luna ran in and looked around. She stared at Ron's countless posters of the Cuddly Cannons. Then she looked at Ron. Harry's stomach surged from the look in her eyes. All he could think was If only she looked at me like that. She would be mine forever.  
It was unmistakable that he was staring at Luna with tears in his eyes. Hermione pulled him aside. "Harry, what's the matter? You look like your about to cry." She whispered.  
"Oh, it's just. well. follow me so we can talk in private." Harry said just as low. He grabbed Hermione by the wrist a dragged her into Ginny's room. First, he made sure no one could here him but Hermione. "I think I'm in. in. lu. lu. love with Luna."  
"Luna? As in Luna Lovegood? Our Luna? The Luna that helped us fight You-Know-Who?" Hermione said even lower then what she had before. All Harry did was nod. Hermione looked horror-struck.  
"I'm sorry Hermione. I don't know why. It all happened so fast. I can't help it. That's why I wanted to leave earlier. So that maybe I would wake up at Hogwarts in my four-poster. I thought it might have all just been a dream. I want to wake up I truly do. And having her starring at Ron all of the time just makes me want to kill myself." Harry said.  
"Wow. Really?"  
"Yes," Harry replied.  
"Maybe I can talk to her. I mean Ron doesn't like her. Do you want me to help?" Hermione asked.  
"If you can." 


	3. Secret Admirers

"Luna, could you come here for a moment, please?" Hermione called from Ginny's room.  
"Coming. What's up?" Luna said back. She sat on the bed and looked up at Hermione. Harry was watching Luna from Ginny's closet. Hermione told him to hide there so he could hear everything that they said. Hermione closed to door leading into Ginny's room so that no one would over hear them.  
"I've got to talk to you about, well, someone." Hermione sighed.  
"Who? Is it Ronald? Is he alright?" Luna said jumping to her feat. This made Harry's eyes water yet again.  
"No. It's nothing of that sort. It's Harry." Hermione told her.  
"Is there anything the matter with him?" Luna asked.  
"No nothings the matter. Well, okay. Sort of. It seems that Harry, Harry, likes you. He likes you a lot, for that matter. He confided in me not to tell a soul. Therefore, I don't want you gallivanting off telling everyone."  
"When did this happen?" Luna asked confused. She looked down at her feet to hide her beet red cheeks from Hermione.  
"He says it happened when he asked you if you wanted his help finding your stuff." Hermione replied. She looked over at the closet to make sure Harry was still secure behind the doors.  
"Oh, so he felt it too?"  
"Felt what?" Hermione asked astonished to hear her say something.  
"I'm not sure what it was. But all of a sudden, Ronald wasn't so important to me. It was as if a jolt of lightening had shot down from heaven and bar-b-qued me right. Harry was standing there, in front of me, as nothing ever happened. I didn't think it was real. So I pretended I couldn't feel it. Like it was never there, the feeling." Luna said with her chin in between the palms of both of her hands. Hermione looked over at the closet once again. "If Harry told you not to tell anyone why did you tell me?"  
"I felt that you should know." Hermione assured her. ~*~  
"Mrs. Weasley! This looks wonderful! But where are we to eat? There isn't enough room to fit us all in here." Luna said politely to Mrs. Weasley.  
"Oh dear, were eating out in the garden tonight. Will you help me carry out these pots here?" Mrs. Weasley replied. Luna nodded and picked up a pot of mashed potatoes to lie out on the table that had been set in the garden. Luna kept sneaking peeks at Harry for the rest of the meal. ~*~  
"Harry, can I talk to you?" Luna asked after everyone took their plates inside to be cleaned.  
"Of course," Harry said already knowing what she was going to say. Luna walked over to a tree that sat to the right of the garden. Harry followed her.  
"Harry, Hermione and I just had a talk," She said after taking a deep breath. Harry saw faerie lights twinkling in her ears a she pulled her hair into a ponytail. "It was about you. Well, I was wondering if anything she said was true." Luna said looking very nervous. "She said you like me. If it's not true I completely understand."  
"Yes,"  
"Does that mean it is or it isn't?" She asked hopefully. "It is Luna. I do, I really do. But I didn't want to say anything so that Ron would not think I was jealous of him." Harry replied.  
"Wow! Um, wow. I really didn't expect this."  
"It's okay if you want to just forget I ever said a thing to you. I've tried to ignore it." Harry whispered. But all Luna did was lean in and kiss him. 


	4. To Tell, Or Not To Tell

Finally, Harry and Luna went inside. Ron was standing at the doorway waiting for them to come in. He didn't look mad, angry, or upset. Overall, he didn't have any expression on his face. Luna didn't seem to notice this at all. Harry really admired her for that. That she didn't care what a single person thought of her or what they said about her.  
"Ronald," Luna said, smiling.  
"Hi, Luna." Ron replied dully. "Do you mind if I have a private word with Harry? Private meaning without you."  
"Of course, I don't mind. I don't own Harry, do I? You should be asking him. Not me, you hanging puckle! And besides, there's a lot of catching up to do. You know, for the whole school thing. Meaning you need your education."  
Ron walked into the hallway and halfway up the stairs. Harry followed him closely behind. "Harry, what were you doing out there with Luna?" Ron asked.  
"Oh, about that Ron, how could I explain this? I like Luna. A lot, actually. And, well, she likes me, I guess." Harry replied nervously. Ron had a look of great dislike and disgust on his face.  
"Harry, I'm not going to do what I did in our forth year. You know, go totally berserk. But, I've got to ask. Why would you go and steal the only girl that likes me?"  
"Ron, there's plenty of girls that like you." Harry nearly yelled.  
"Oh yeah? Name one?" Ron replied even louder then Harry.  
"Well, you see, there's um."  
"What did I-", Ron tried to ask but was cut off by Harry.  
"Hermione!" Harry said loudly. Ron stood there looking at Harry as if it were a joke. Harry just slapped his hand over his mouth and looked behind his back to see if Hermione had heard him.  
"Harry, how in the world could you tell me such a lie? You know for a fact that she doesn't like me!" Ron whispered. "And besides, how do you know I like her?" Harry looked at Ron like he was about to laugh.  
"Are you kidding? Everyone knows. Except Hermione."  
"Well, we'll see, won't we?" Ron said hastily. "Oh, Hermione! Could you come here for a bit?" Hermione ran into the hallway looking excited.  
"Yes?" She asked as soon as she caught site of the two of them.  
"Harry's telling me something that I know isn't true. Now, could you help us clear this up?" Ron asked walking down to Hermione and away from Harry.  
"Okay, I'll help."  
"Harry thinks you -this is quite funny, actually- like me!" He chuckled. Hermione stood there frozen for a second then looked at Harry disgusted. Her eyes were full of tears.  
"Harry? Why would you go off and tell him?" She said pushing Ron and Harry out of the way, running up to Ginny's room.  
"Hermione, wait! You said you were going to tell him this year anyway!" Harry yelled as he followed her, leaving Ron behind staring after them. Harry opened the door to Ginny's room and saw Hermione laying down on her cot. "Hermione, I'm really sorry. He was mad at me for liking Luna. And you know he likes you, so what's the matter?"  
Hermione turned around and stared at Harry with a face full of tears. Harry hadn't seen her this upset since their fourth year when Draco Malfoy had enlarged her teeth, meaning to hex Harry. "Whether he likes me or not, I never asked you to tell him!" Hermione cried hysterically.  
"I'm really, really sorry, Hermione." But just then Ron walked into the room. He looked like he had been thinking really hard, if it's possible to tell.  
"Harry, mind if I give it a try?" Ron whispered so only Harry could hear him. Harry nodded and walked down stairs. ~*~ -Mean while, still up stairs- ~*~  
"Look Hermione, I haven't even told Harry."  
"Told Harry what? That I was despicable? That I'm ugly, annoying, and always get to over whelmed?" Hermione half yelled.  
"No, it's not that. Because your none of those things, Hermione!" Ron said, his ears turning scarlet. "I haven't told him that I. I like. you." Now, Ron's ears were brighter then ever. He hadn't looked up at Hermione since he came into the room.  
"Ron, you're not helping. I know you want to make me feel better, but lying to me isn't the answer."  
"Hermione! Listen to me! I've liked you ever since our little troll incident! If anything I'm glad it happened! If it hadn't I more then likely wouldn't be telling you this right now! Ron said, hotly.  
Hermione sat there, frozen to the spot. She couldn't look at Ron. So, instead, she stood, walked past Ron, and out the door. Ron thought that she would never believe him. ~*~ Back down stairs (F.Y.I. These are going on at the same time.)  
"Check!" Ginny yelled, watching her queen knock Harry's king down with its chair. "I win!"  
"Only luck. Don't get to excited!" Harry said looking at the stairs. Ginny saw him and wanted to cry.  
"Harry, I know you didn't mean to tell him. Even if Hermione never does, you can always talk to me. You do know that she didn't mean to get all upset. I mean, what if you told Ron that you were in love with someone and then he went and told that person. I bet you'd be mad yourself. Not to mention embarrassed. I mean, I know Ron really likes her, he says her name in his sleep." Ginny said. Harry suddenly saw Ginny in a whole new light. She was really smart. He used to just think of her as Ron's little sister. But now, she was all grown up. She was a young lady now, not just a little kid.  
Harry was still looking at the steps when Hermione walked down, still crying. But she wasn't mad at Harry. Instead, she ran over and gave him a hug. They stayed like that for a while, Hermione crying on his shoulder. And suddenly, Ginny got up and ran out side. When Hermione saw her leave she got up. "What's 'matter with her?" Hermione asked, tears still drizzling down her face. 


End file.
